Young DraculaSeason 1
by JefftheKillersgirl16
Summary: This Season is based Around Misty and Vlad as they form a bond of friendship and as she finds a place among her own kind but manages to still live with the Dracula's even though she's a Werewolf. the Pairing is Vlad x Robin but that will be later on, maybe in season 2 or 3. There will be spoiler's! Rated T.


**Hey guys! So, I've decided to do another Young Dracula Fanfic. I know I've already started the Season 5 one or Vladimir Dracula x Robin Branagh (I will change the title) but I've decided to start from the beginning. I'll try to stay true to the Young Dracula series but i might have to start watching the episodes again just to make sure i actually do. OH, also, there will be some of my own OC Werewolves in this story :).**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the Fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YD characters but i do own Misty Uchiha and Zero Namikaze**

**Warnings: none for now.**

**This is set right after Season 1, episode 1 of Young Dracula but before season 1, episode 2**

* * *

**Episode 1 part I – the arrival**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight; you are a Werewolf and you ran away from home because...?" Vlad let the rest of his question hang in the air.

Misty nodded, unsure whether to speak or not. Vlad could tell by the way she was looking at him that she was kind of nervous. He sighed and smiled softly.

"Hey, it's okay to speak you know? You don't have to be quiet all the time. You can trust me" Vlad said carefully, not wanting to scare the girl more than he should.

Misty just gave a small nod and smiled back. Vlad heaved a sigh of relief. Misty used sign language to communicate with Vlad but that didn't mean she doesn't have a voice.

"Thank you" Misty said quietly.

Vlad turned to face her, a confused expression set on his face.

"Thank you for inviting me in, i mean" she said, her voice a little louder than before.

Vlad just smiled and touched her shoulder.

"No problem uh...what's your name?" Vlad asked.

"Misty Uchiha" Misty said hesitantly.

"My name's Vladimir Dracula but you can call me Vlad if you like" Vlad said warmly.

Misty smiled and held out her hand. Vlad put his hand out and shook Misty's hand. Afterwards, they both laughed until they heard a loud clap of thunder.

"VLADIMIR!" the voice boomed.

"That would be my dad" Vlad shuddered and looked at Misty who looked a little unsettled but there was no fear evident on her face.

"Heh, i remember when my dad used to yell at me like that. But, the difference is i would get beaten and most likely locked into my room with no food for about a week" Misty said, the unsettled look wiped clean of her face only to be replaced with a look of sorrow.

Vlad winced and put his hand on Misty's shoulder for comfort.

"You'll be safe here Misty-well, my dad might not approve of you staying here because you're a werewolf and he hates werewolves, but, i will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you" Vlad said.

Misty nodded and smiled at Vlad.

"Hey Vlad?" Misty asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Vlad asked back.

"Is it okay if I call you big brother or bro?" Misty asked.

"Uh...Why?" Vlad asked, confused.

"Because I think you'd make a great big brother for me, even though i'm a werewolf" Misty said happily.

Vlad smiled fondly at the young Werewolf before sighing and nodding his head. Misty practically beamed at the young Vampire and went to hug him before Vlad's father yelled Vlad's name again.

"VLADIMIR DRACULA!" Vlad's father boomed again.

"Uh, i guess i should go. You can go to my room if you like. It's in the Northernmost Tower. I'm sure you'll be able to sniff it out" Vlad joked.

Misty giggled as she watched Vlad run off to go see his father. Misty then sneaked up to Vlad's room. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Vampire was watching her and had been hiding since the very moment Misty came into the castle.

* * *

Misty had finally arrived at Vlad's room and heard a growl. She jumped and looked beside what looked to be Vlad's bed. She saw what looked like a mechanic wolf.

"Can I help you?" the wolf asked.

"Um, Vlad invited me up here" Misty said timidly.

The wolf sniffed her and after a while, deemed her safe.

"My name is Zoltan. What is your name?" Zoltan asked.

"My name is Misty, Misty Uchiha" Misty said, rubbing her arms.

Zoltan noticed this and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" Zoltan asked.

"I'm just cold. I'll be fine though. Thanks for ask-" she was cut off by the bedroom door slamming open.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! I know, you guys probably hate me now and sorry if it's really short but this is only part 1 of chapter 1 so...yeah. Now, who do you think should be at the door? Ingrid or the Count? I'm open to suggestions for this story because I've only just started watching all the young Dracula episodes again so i can get an idea. Pwease R&R if you like it and make sure to leave a review or even a suggestion :)**


End file.
